


【亚梅/AM】关于你留下的一切

by Fluffyshy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyshy/pseuds/Fluffyshy
Summary: 滚娘黑化！！介意勿入！！！
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	1. Kelpie

**Author's Note:**

> 滚娘黑化！！介意勿入！！！

预警：主要角色死亡，滚娘偏黑化

梅林数不清这是自己第多少次想起亚瑟。

或者说，自从亚瑟死后，他就没有停止过思念。

而现在，独自一人骑马穿行于陌生的森林中，蓊蓊郁郁的树冠遮住了天空，四周万籁俱寂，阒然无声，他正可以不被打扰地专心思念亡友。回忆亚瑟一点都不难，揉乱他头发的手掌，敲在他手臂上的拳头，嘲笑他的时候扯起的嘴角，深情凝望他的眼睛，还有他赤裸的上身、腰上日益增加的赘肉，发现梅林给自己的皮带打孔时恼羞成怒的表情……

想到这里，他忍不住摸向自己腰间的皮带，自从亚瑟离开后他已经在自己的皮带上面打了三个新的孔，然而它现在又松松地垂在自己的大腿上。他解下皮带扣，直接简单地在腰上打了个结。

天色渐渐暗下来，骑马行进了一整天，梅林只觉得浑身酸软，于是勒住缰绳、翻身下马，打算原地过夜。他用魔法生了一堆火，给自己煮了一小碗粥，端着碗坐在火边取暖，忽然想起无数次林中野炊时的欢声笑语，想起那些爱笑爱捉弄人然而又互相关心的傻骑士们，以及为首的那个最傻的亚瑟。嘴里的粥变得苦涩发咸，他不禁放下了木勺，用手抹了一把脸，才发觉泪水已经在碗里聚了一小滩。

他无比怀念有同伴的日子。他愿意继续为他们做饭而自己最后一个吃到，愿意被亚瑟揉脑袋锤手臂用臭脚蹬脸。一切都好过独行于这莽莽榛榛的原始森林，与一匹不会说话的黑马相伴，即使被野兽吃掉也不会有人发觉。

他希望能有几个骑士，至少能有一队士兵跟在他身边，然而女王陛下要求他独自上路。这次的任务十分危险——女王交给他的任务全部都十分危险——如果有其他人在旁边的话，会妨碍他使用魔法。他承认女王的担心十分合理，然而即使要冒着魔法暴露的风险，他也想有个人陪着。

这样他可以和别人随意说说话，而不是任亚瑟的音容笑貌占据他的全部思维。

他不知道女王陛下是如何知道他的魔法秘密的，不过所幸她愿意为他保守这个秘密，甚至有时比他更谨慎。谨慎是好事，他承认，尤其是当一位并不属于潘德拉根家族的外来者想要坐上王位的时候。就算她原本就是卡美洛的皇后，手上又拿着亚瑟王的信物，然而对于她即位的合法性，国内还是掀起过一阵讨论。这种讨论自然不是什么斯斯文文的纸上谈兵，而是真刀真枪的血腥搏杀。卡美洛境内不承认这位女王的贵族大有人在，而她甚至都不是个贵族。

对于这些反对的声音，女王陛下的行动果断而决绝。梅林觉得她简直不是自己熟悉的那个温和善良的女仆。当然，现在如果有谁敢在女王陛下面前提起她卑贱的出身，下场绝不会比使用魔法好上多少。梅林对于这一点颇有微词，然而他告诉自己，巩固王权确实需要一点铁腕。等到民情平稳之后就会好的。

他此行也是为了巩固女王的王权而去平定叛乱。十天前的夜里，三位衣衫褴褛、伤痕累累的卡美洛骑士跌跌撞撞地逃回皇宫，向女王哭诉自己的遭遇。他们在卡美洛的一个边陲小镇遭到了村民的伏击，暴怒的村民先是砍杀了他们的马，接着又和他们起了冲突，大部分骑士都阵亡了，只有他们三个勉强逃了回来。女王陛下派梅林前去镇压那里的暴民，向他们展示不容挑战的皇权的威仪。

女王明确地对梅林表示，如果必要，可以使用魔法。她要求他独自前往，这样即使魔法暴露也不会被发现。梅林希望自己没有听懂女王的意思。他希望自己不需要在村民面前使用魔法，然后再处理掉目击者。他更希望女王不是这个意思。

现在的格温女王对他来说无比陌生。不仅是因为她上台后的铁腕政策，而且因为她对自己的态度。自从自己从阿瓦隆湖边回到卡美洛，格温看他的眼神、对他说话的方式都发生了180度的转变，仿佛他才是那个害死她丈夫的人。然而至少她还是信任他的，梅林想，所以才会把那些最危险、最棘手的任务交给他，并且要求他一个人去处理。还是那个理由，为了避免他的魔法暴露。她相信他强大的法力可以解决她的王国，以及她的皇权遇到的麻烦。

梅林不愿意思考太多。因为不管他想什么，最后的结果都是悲哀。他失去的挚友，逐渐陌生的友人，衰老的盖亚斯，风雨飘摇的卡美洛……太多的事情积压在他胸口。他决定睡一觉。

出发后的第十二夜，他到达了目的地。那是一个比他的故乡伊阿多尔还要小的村庄，村里房屋倾颓、农田荒废，人们穿着破衣烂衫艰难地度日。穷山恶水出刁民，即使这里的人们打算造反也不奇怪。不过同样出身小村庄的梅林只觉得同情，或许他们袭击那队骑士只是为了抢点东西果腹，于是看中了骑士的马，或者说马的肉。

梅林投宿在村中唯一一家酒馆里。说是酒馆，但这里其实只有一种叫做月光的自酿酒，味道很冲，后劲也大。酒馆楼上的房间小得可怜，木板床看上去摇摇欲坠，窗户上没有玻璃，夜风灌进房间，薄薄的被子抵挡不住寒冷。梅林忍不住下楼，打算买点酒暖暖身子。

甫一进村，梅林就感觉到了村民异样的眼神，那种眼神中是赤裸裸的怀疑、恐惧、不欢迎。现在梅林一下楼，就又被那种眼神包围了，原本嘈杂吵闹的酒馆在他出现后突然安静下来，醉醺醺的庄稼汉全停下了手中肮脏的铁皮酒杯，红通通的脸膛齐刷刷地盯着梅林。

“不好意思，打扰你们了，我就是来买杯酒，你们继续喝。”

“不要脸的贵族佬滚出去！”

“滚出去！出去！出去！”酒馆里的醉汉们一呼百应，酒杯咣咣咣砸着破木桌，人们一个个攥紧了拳头。

“我不是什么贵族！我只是一个仆人！”

“一个仆人居然骑马？”

梅林不知道仆人怎么就不能骑马了，正欲解释，一只空酒杯冲着他的脑袋飞过来。他弯腰欲躲，一只粗壮的手在半空接住了那只杯子，接着向着它飞来的方向扔了回去。

两个扔杯子的人扭打了起来，其他酒鬼们呼喝着助阵。那个帮助梅林的人渐渐占了上风，突然传来一阵尖锐的嘶鸣，所有人都停了一拍，接着突然拍手叫好。

梅林和那个男人疑惑地愣在原地，看着疯狂欢呼的人们。梅林突然想起来什么，连忙往马厩跑去。不出所料，自己的马已经被割断了咽喉，倒在血泊中。

“你们赔我的马！”没了马，梅林就回不去卡美洛，更别说完成女王陛下的任务了。他内心一阵绝望，满心的怒火正欲爆发，忽然一只手拦住了他。

“这里的人们十分害怕马，”坐在梅林的铺盖卷上，男人对梅林说。“他们认为马是邪恶的生物，是魔鬼用来奴役人的工具。在他们眼里，一旦骑上了马，就会被魔鬼附身，失去行动能力，最后在马背上活活饿死，成为一具行走的僵尸。你是骑马前来的，对他们来说就是被魔鬼控制了的人，因此难免对你抱有敌意。希望你能理解。”

“所以一个多月前他们杀了一队卡美洛骑士的马，是因为他们以为那些马是魔鬼的化身？”

“是的，”男人突然压低声音，“你就是为了调查那个事件来的？那么你千万不要透露自己是卡美洛宫廷的人，不然天知道他们要怎么处置你。”

梅林很难相信这种离奇的故事。“那么你呢？你为什么愿意跟我讲这些？”

“我和你一样是来这里的旅人，同样是外来人，最好互相有个照应。”

事情的真相已经查明，显然，那队骑士被杀了马，才与村民起了冲突，两者械斗中各有伤亡，而幸存者口中的造反则是子虚乌有。

梅林打算第二天启程返回，将事件的来龙去脉向女王讲清楚，同时请求女王陛下派人救济一下这里的穷苦百姓。即使思想愚昧，他们也是卡美洛的臣民，他们需要的是面包和教化，而不是血腥镇压。

他忽然又想到自己被杀的马。没了马匹，自己不知道何时才能走回卡美洛，于是沮丧地和男人说了这件事。

“我其实在村外藏了一匹马，就在村东二十里外的湖边。你如果需要的话我可以送给你。”

“那你怎么办？”

“我打算在这里再住一段时间，没关系，我反正也是一直在到处流浪，走到哪就住在哪里，有没有马其实无所谓。”

梅林谢过了男人，又坚持要用金币来买他的马。他拗不过，收下了他的金币，又约定第二天早上日出时要梅林去湖边取马。

“那个湖十分好找，我明天还有一些事情，不能带你去了。”

“没关系，你愿意卖马给我就已经很好了。”梅林的心情稍微舒畅了一点。

清早醒来，梅林如约来到湖边，果然在那里见到了一匹全黑的骏马。它的毛色纯净，鬃毛顺滑，身材匀称，流畅清晰的肌肉线条说明其十分适于奔跑。他向着马走过去，它居然很听话地朝他低下头。梅林摸了摸马的脸，翻身上马。

他的屁股刚沾到马背，那匹马就像着了魔一般飞奔起来，他发现自己一动也动不了，牢牢地粘在了马背上，只能被带着向前冲。梅林大声喊叫着，然而四周一个人影也没有，他只能眼睁睁地被黑马带着冲向了湖心。

四蹄踏入水中，黑马丝毫没有停下来的意思，而是直直地向湖水深处狂奔。梅林大声喊叫，在入水前喝了几大口水，最后深吸一口气，连人带马没入水中。

湖水浑浊，水流强劲，他睁不开眼睛，只能整个人黏在马背上，被驮着继续在水下潜行。梅林下意识地想念咒语，一张嘴却被灌进了一大口水，险些呛到。他看不见环境，又发不出声音，肺里逐渐减少的氧气令他的大脑开始麻木，挣扎的动作也逐渐放缓。

他感觉自己被马带到了湖底，双手似乎触到了湖底的淤泥。他看到湖床上有些银色的光斑，凑近一看，那是一个全身盔甲的人。梅林认出了那一头熟悉的金发，它们正在随着湖底的水流轻轻摇曳，金发下面那张平和而安静的脸上双目紧闭。梅林不顾一切地向着那个人伸出手。他大声叫喊着亚瑟，拼了命地划着水，胸中浓烈如月光的感情使他忘乎所以。他只想扑过去，扑进那熟悉的怀抱里，用热吻铺满他全身，把他唤醒，或者和他一起沉睡。他太怀念那个人了，那一刻他体会到了深如湖水的思念与孤独。从他离开以来，梅林封闭已久的心被奔腾的情感冲破了大门。

眼前的亚瑟仍然静静地沉睡着，丝毫没有反应。梅林伸出的双手在水波中尽力划动，却始终无法够到那张脸。他的扑腾越来越慢，越来越弱，直到他无力的两条胳膊随着水流轻轻飘摇。

亚瑟。

我来了。

我真的好想你。

他最后伸出手，抱住了亚瑟的腰，那结实的手感令他吃了一惊。不对，你腰上的肉才不是这么紧实的肌肉，而是一圈柔软松弛的赘肉，每天好吃好喝的你比以前胖了不少，我还不得不给你的皮带打新的孔，好让你能系得更舒服……你这个小胖子……

梅林猛然惊醒。那不是亚瑟，那是黑马的脖子。亚瑟根本不在这里，他沉睡于阿瓦隆的湖底，是他亲手将他的小船推向湖心，他记得亚瑟最后对他说了谢谢，他记得亚瑟临死前的表情。

他想起了自己的处境，他正粘在一匹黑马的背上，被其驮入了陌生的湖底。他看不见周围，只觉四下一片漆黑，那里没有亚瑟，只有不断冲击着他身体的水流。他想要挣扎，然而身体已经精疲力竭。绝望感向他袭来，渐渐盖过了求生欲。他无力地挣扎着，肺部氧气耗尽，窒息感将他淹没，意识逐渐消散。图景和概念交替闪现在他紧闭的双眼前，亚瑟……肥肉……皮带……

皮带！

梅林用最后仅剩的意志力扯下自己腰间的皮带，令人庆幸的是他之前早已将带扣解开，直接用皮带打了个结。他轻松地扯下皮带，用尽全力套在马嘴上。

黑马发出一阵长嘶，惊恐的仰起头，梅林用皮带当作缰绳，控制着黑马向着水面奔去。水流扑面而来，灌进他的嘴里，冲击他的口腔。梅林感觉自己已处于生理极限，然而心中的无限希望令他牢牢攥紧皮带，驭使着那匹烈马向着阳光和空气狂奔。

黑马跃出水面的一刻，梅林感觉自己眼前一黑，终于昏了过去。

他醒来时已是夜晚，黑马正立在他身边。他感觉不到自己的四肢，只能脱力地躺在地上，一动也动不了。湖边视野开阔，繁星璀璨的天幕比卡美洛的夜空不知道要美多少倍，他忽然想带亚瑟来这里看星星。

亚瑟。他又想起在水底看到的那个亚瑟的幻象，竟然那么真实，那么令他心动。

他于是想起了自己在水下产生的亲吻亚瑟的冲动。

梅林认为那冲动是来源于缺氧状态下的意识模糊，然而现在安安全全地躺在这里，那种冲动只增不减。他渴望见到亚瑟，渴望亲吻他，渴望他的每一寸肌肤，渴望与他融为一体。

由于身体无法动弹，梅林的纷飞的思绪如天马行空。他躺在那里，幻想着亚瑟的身体与灵魂，幻想着亚瑟那仿佛从内而外散发的金色光芒。他只想再靠近一点，靠近他被死亡夺走的阳光，唯一的阳光。

星空逐渐融化，曙光从地平线扩散开来。太阳升起之后，梅林发现自己可以动了。

他坐起来，身体的疲惫依旧，然而他还是强打精神站了起来。黑马不见了，之前那个卖给他马的男人正在一边看着他。

“你就是那匹马吧。”梅林坚定地对他说。

“被你猜中了。”男人毫不隐瞒，“我是凯尔派，这片湖泊的守护者。”

“你为什么要攻击村民？那些人已经生活得很艰难了，你也看到了他们的生存状态。为什么要伤害无辜的人？”

男人坚毅的表情一如既往，然而双眼却覆上一层悲戚。“他们的痛苦与我的存在无关，你如果要怪罪的话，不妨怪罪那新上任的僭主。是她的命令，她沉重的税金，使得这里的人们不得安宁。她认为这里地处边鄙，民心不稳，于是就强制人们上缴重税，好使得人们没有反抗的力量。我知道这里的人也不过是为了谋生，然而他们为了上交粮食竟然大力进行开垦，触手伸到了我的湖泊，为了耕地排空了我的湖水。我被迫搬到这片浑浊肮脏的湖中，然而他们还是不满足。我只能用我的能力给这些愚蠢的人一些惩罚。”

“所以，他们对马匹的恐惧是真实的，而且那都因为你？”

“我不否认。”

“你这个——”梅林举起右手，手心出现一个火球。

“愚蠢的人类！你们根本意识不到自己的暴行，即使在乌瑟时代，我们的生活也没有像如今这般艰难。你有时间在这里跟我争斗，不如去拯救一下你关心的那些人类。真正的罪魁祸首并不是我。”

“我承认女王陛下的政策有些过激，但那都是为了巩固王权。毕竟国内的反对势力实在太嚣张……”梅林有些底气不足。他根本不认同自己对女王的维护，维护王权不能以牺牲国民为代价。如果亚瑟还在，他绝不会允许这样的事情发生。

“她也配称为女王！”男人愤怒地喊叫，“我认可的王只有一个。那就是亚瑟。只有他，才是唯一配得上阿尔比恩的王。”

“我知道，我也是……”梅林的泪水不争气地涌上眼眶。“我知道你们对亚瑟的怀念，而且那绝不会比我的思念更甚。但是，这个卡美洛是我们共同创造的国家，是他留给我最珍贵的遗物，我不能让它毁在我手里，我不能看着它毁灭……”

“那就去做些什么吧，年轻的魔法师。”

梅林惊讶地看着男人。

“我知道你是谁，伟大的魔法师梅林。我为我刚才的所作所为向你道歉。如果你愿意原谅我的话，请你拯救这个国家，从那嚣张的僭主手上。这个国家一天不得安宁，我便一天不承认她是我的女王。我希望下次见到你的时候，能够像你一样称呼她一声陛下。”

“我明白。为了亚瑟，我也愿意答应你。”

“除此之外，我想我应该提醒你的一件事是，”男人的目光变得复杂，“你的女王对你可能没有你那样的忠诚。将一个年轻人独自派到这样的边陲小镇执行如此危险的任务，我不认为这是关心下属的统治者的作为。你有做过什么事情令她忌惮吗？”

这正是梅林在来的路上思考过的事情之一。然而经历了这一场，他的思想已与来时不同。他隐约察觉到了女王对他忌惮的原因，然而还不敢确认。

“我想你已经有答案了。那么我对你的忠告就到此为止，后会有期吧，年轻的魔法师。”

男人在梅林面前纵身一跃，变成了一匹漂亮的黑骏马，长啸一声奔入水中。

梅林懊恼地发现自己又没有马了。

“我说过多少次，我不是马！而且你对于一个时日无多的老人呼来喝去的，难道不感到羞愧吗？”基哈拉的声音具有极强的穿透力，即使在迎着狂风飞行时也准确地传到了梅林的耳朵里。

“我知道了，谢谢你——”梅林迎着风大喊。

前方的地平线上，出现了一座小小的城堡，环绕着它的是带状的城墙，周围街道歪歪扭扭的小镇星罗棋布。

他的卡美洛就在眼前。

注：凯尔派：凯尔特传说中的生物，与水马类似，是生活在淡水中的骏马形态的精灵，经常化身人形诱杀旅人以守护自己的水域。


	2. The Last Dragonlord

到达卡美洛附近的林中空地，梅林目送基哈拉展翅离开。不知道是不是他的错觉，基哈拉的翅膀此刻显得无比沉重，仿佛翅膀沾了水的蜻蜓。他可能真的老了，梅林悲哀地想，连这位仿佛无所不能的朋友也逐渐老去。他回去王宫复命，然而女王正在接见一群惊慌失措的难民代表。

“恶龙的袭击？卡美洛怎么还会有龙？”

“禀告陛下，千真万确，那巨龙面貌扭曲，身体附着一层白垩，它喷吐的火焰足以烧毁一片农田，它的巨尾一扫就能推倒一幢房子！它甚至连孩子都不放过，更别提妇女了！再这样下去，我们的家园就将毁在它手里啊女王陛下！求您救救我们吧……”

“珀西瓦尔，你带上一队骑士跟随这位老人去他的村庄。里昂，你选一支全副武装的精锐部队，誓死守卫卡美洛的城堡！我们都记得那恶龙袭击的黑暗之夜，我决不会让这邪恶的怪兽再次对卡美洛犯下这不可饶恕的罪行！”

梅林愣住了。守卫卡美洛？如果那些村庄和人民都不在了，哪里还有卡美洛城堡的容身之所？自从亚瑟去世，格温对他的态度急转直下，梅林一直尽量不当众顶撞女王陛下或者与她正面起冲突。然而不久前与凯尔派的对话令他重新燃起了曾经的热血和勇气。

“女王陛下，请您责成我带领士兵前去恶龙袭击的村落，收服恶龙，回来向您复命。”梅林单膝跪在女王面前，头却高高昂起，直视女王。

“不！你给我留下保卫卡美洛的皇城！那恶龙的目标是卡美洛，它早晚会来到这里。”

“女王陛下，我想那里的人民更需要我。”

“这是命令！”

梅林的目光没有离开女王的脸，他说不准那扭曲的表情是怎么回事。

他发觉这场景似曾相识，决绝的君主，执拗的臣子。他的脑海中浮现出亚瑟曾经不顾乌瑟阻拦执意去敌国领土上寻找御龙者时的表情。

“我即刻出发。”

“你给我回来！卫兵！”

然而梅林已经离开。

难民们对梅林的出手相助十分感激，然而对于梅林单薄的身板却满脸难以掩饰的怀疑。他们愿意带他去那个村庄，然而犹豫中似乎更期待女王陛下派出的军团。

城堡中正在加紧设防。一面面盾牌被从军备库中搬出来，拂去灰尘，一捆捆长矛耸立如森林。城墙上的人们正在准备燃烧弩和油桶，一队队士兵穿行在大街上，好奇的孩子被母亲拉着手扯走。小贩们正在收拾摊位，准备回家躲起来。城中仿佛大难临头，大敌当前，各处人心惶惶，多年前恶龙袭击的阴影仍在人们心头挥之不去。

梅林心中逐渐焦急。情急之下，他拉着难民中为首的农夫，将他拉入房中，向他伸出右手。随着手心中升起一团火苗，火焰又幻化成飞翔的龙形，他看到那农夫眼睛都直了，满脸是恐惧。

“我是来帮你们的，”梅林连忙解释，“我就是世界上最后一位御龙者。”

“你是个巫师。”

“是的，但我也是个御龙者。”

“那是什么？”

“我能和龙说话，并命令它们，没有一条龙能违抗御龙者的命令。”

“为什么，为什么你能命令那么邪恶的生物？它根本不会听你的！它只会在你开口前就将你的头咬下来，或者用火焰将你烧成灰烬，或者……”

“相信我，我真的是来帮你们的。”梅林握住他的手，农夫吓得一哆嗦，但是没有抽出手。“而且只有我可以帮你们。”

那个农夫在众难民面前宣布御龙者的帮助时，他没有阻拦或者隐瞒。他需要他们信任他，并且接受他的帮助。况且……似乎已经没有什么隐瞒的必要了。

第二天的中午，他们到达了那个小村庄，见到了满目疮痍的村落。哭喊声和呻吟声此起彼伏，回家的难民们连忙冲进自己曾经的家园，到自己房子的废墟附近寻找可能生还的家人。

梅林静静地站在不远处，调整气息，集中精神，然后缓缓举起右手。

随着他的手掌渐渐抬起，整个村落内的断壁残垣忽然松动，摇晃，缓缓上升，梅林的眼中闪烁着火焰，口中念念有词。人们惊呆地看着这离奇的一幕，木桩、砖瓦和茅草一一归位，小村庄在梅林手里恢复如故。

原本被压在废墟下的人们跑出来和亲人拥抱，那些带梅林前来的难民也纷纷冲向自己完好如初的家门。激动和欣喜冲昏了人们的头脑，使他们全然忘却了这一切都是魔法所为，更忘记了村口的小路上站着一位强大的法师。最不该忘记的，是天空中那逐渐接近的巨大身影。

闻声而来的白色巨龙带着疑惑和愤怒俯视沉浸在家园失而复得喜悦中的小村庄。然而在它能够做出什么反应之前，一阵古老的咒语禁锢住了它的行动，束缚住它的双翼，无法违抗的指令控制着它的头脑。巨龙颤栗着收起翅膀，匍匐于年轻的御龙者脚下。

“艾苏萨！”

人们震惊地看着一龙一人，然而他们的困惑对梅林来说不值一提。他用复杂而充满威严的龙语命令艾苏萨不再打扰人们的生活，小龙颤抖着低下头作为回应。

梅林伸手摸了摸龙的脑袋。和基哈拉皮肤光滑的手感不同，艾苏萨的皮肤布满粗糙且干裂的细鳞，它干瘦的身体和病态的皮肤都在说明着这条象征奇迹和祝福的古老生物曾经遭受过的虐待。

而且没有人教过它说话。

梅林用不可违抗的语言命令它低下头，并在村民震惊的目光中骑在了巨龙的脖子上。它带着梅林起飞，向着高远的天空而去。

离开村庄的途中，梅林一直在回想自己刚才危险的举动。他努力说服自己那是迫不得已，然而还有一些别的原因。在别人面前展露自己的真实实力，是的，不得不说这很爽。而且是久违的爽。他想起那个差点用魔法杀死乌瑟的男孩，忽然十分理解他的心情。他说过，他的魔法只为亚瑟而用，而现在亚瑟已逝，他为什么不能将这天生的能力为自己而用。他曾经千方百计地在最信任他的人面前隐瞒真实的自己，他曾经为此无比痛苦。无数次拯救他而得不到感谢，为他做了那么多却得不到认可，这些都不值一提。真正令他感到痛苦的是，他不能对亚瑟毫无保留。

最后他终于可以敞开心扉，然而那时亚瑟的生命已无法挽回。他后悔对亚瑟隐瞒了那么久，即使那全是为了他好——他们的关系越是亲密，这个秘密就越不能被他发现：他不能使亚瑟陷入失去自己或者违抗法律的痛苦抉择之中。

这个决定对他们两个来说都是一种折磨。他抚摸着艾苏萨粗糙的脖子，想起自己和亚瑟去寻找他父亲的那个夜晚。他无法对亚瑟坦白，却被亚瑟理解为了不信任——对他这个王子的不信任。他当时背对着亚瑟，看不见他的表情，然而亚瑟那混杂着失望和无奈的声音令他心碎。

“我知道我们无法成为朋友，因为我是王子。”

“如果我不是个王子，或许我们能处得来。”

那一晚在眼眶中打转的泪水此时夺眶而出，并在迎面吹来的风中向后飞去。他不禁抱紧艾苏萨的头，将脸贴在它的头顶。小龙轻轻地、有些担心地叫了一声。

“艾苏萨。”他对着小龙呢喃。

小龙孵化的那个夜晚，基哈拉要求他给未出世的小龙起个名字。他看着那颗孕育着生命、充满希望的光滑的龙蛋，脑海里却全都是亚瑟的声音和笑脸，全是那如阳光般温暖而明亮的少年。“阳光”，他郑重地念出那个单词，于是白色的小龙破壳而出，却最终成为了终结亚瑟生命的无知的推手。在它的吐息中锻造的那把剑，夺走了代表它的名字含义的那个人的生命。

剑栏的那一天使梅林不自觉地想起了莫甘娜。他不知道那个满腹仇恨的皇女和小龙是如何相识的，但显而易见的是他们一定在一起度过了一段难忘的时光。他是小龙的孵化者，而莫甘娜却是抚养它长大的监护人。虽然她没能教会它说话，也没有使它生活无忧，然而她对小龙来说无疑是最重要的亲人。而今剑栏之后，两个失去最重要的人的生命终于重逢，在这蔚蓝的天空中各自想着心事。

风托起龙的双翼，目的地很快出现在他们眼前。那是一片覆盖着植被的群山，险峰峭壁层出不穷，艾苏萨瘦弱的翅膀在其中挣扎回旋。在一段颠簸惊险的旅程之后，艾苏萨在梅林的命令下俯冲向一片断崖，并在山脚下降落。

那里有一个低矮的山洞，与巴里诺居住的山洞有些相似，然而稍宽敞一些，洞口被植物掩藏得也更深。梅林喊了一声，没有回应，他点燃火把示意小龙跟着自己往里走。

“年轻的魔法师，你来了。”

基哈拉的声音沙哑而衰弱，梅林吃了一惊，连忙拿火把一照，却直接惊得说不出话来。

“我没什么事，即使不是这些伤口，我的年龄也足够致命。我寿命将尽，能够在临死前见你一面已经心满意足。”

“但是……这是谁对你做的？这些伤口，我敢肯定这是人类的武器所为。告诉我！作为最后一位龙骑士，我不应该允许这样的事情发生！”

“放松，放松，年轻的魔法师。这不关你的事，这只是我的命运罢了。没有人能抵抗命运，即使是我这样的奇迹生物也不能。你要做的事还有很多，你不应该在这里为无可挽回的事情浪费时间。”

“但是——”

“好了，梅林，可以了。”基哈拉转向梅林身边的小龙，“我死之后，这个由你迎接到世界上来的小家伙就真的是最后一条龙了。我想，我应该可以信任你能够教导好它，陪伴和保护它，因为你是它在这世界上唯一的亲近之人了。”

梅林已经泣不成声。他含泪点头，艾苏萨疑惑地看着他们，语言不同使情感也产生了隔膜，梅林不知道该如何与一个长大了却不会说话的孩子相处。

“梅林，在阿瓦隆湖泊分别之后，我本来没有指望过能够再次与你见面，听到你的召唤使我十分喜悦。所以不管发生什么，不要责备自己……“

“什么？“梅林有一种不好的预感。

“另外，保护好自己，“基哈拉不舍地叮嘱，同时不忘补充，”还有艾苏萨。“

梅林转过身，顿时明白了一切。

身后火光冲天，铠甲碰撞的声音令人胆颤心惊。那是一大队全副武装的精锐士兵，个个披坚执锐，目光如炬，手中的火把照亮整个洞穴，坚不可摧的盾牌将出口堵得密不透风。卡美洛旗帜下，为首的骑士正是里昂。

“梅林！有人向女王陛下报告，称其在卡美洛附近看见你从一只恶龙背上下来，并与之交谈。现在你又与这魔物在这见不得人的处所密谋，企图颠覆政权、陷害女王，证据已然确凿。女王陛下特派我，里昂，卡美洛的骑士来向你展示女王陛下的皇威，士兵们，捉住他！不论死活！”

他全明白了，顿时追悔莫及。是他自己不谨慎的处事害了基哈拉，是他将卡美洛的骑士引来了基哈拉的藏身之处，他们一定是见到基哈拉离开卡美洛附近的森林，并一路追击至此，而且在他解决艾苏萨事件的时候重伤了老龙，并埋伏在这附近等他自投罗网。

当时在宫廷上，女王口上说派一小队人去剿灭巨龙，却留下精锐部队包围城堡，甚至真的在皇城内外布置防御工事，实际上全是做给他看，那所谓“保卫卡美洛”的部队事实上将被派来消灭女王眼中的真正敌人。

梅林不知道自己什么时候使得女王对他如此忌惮。他想起凯尔派的警告，然而当时的他却未能理解其真正用意。他的魔法是个秘密，并且应该永远是秘密。即使他最重要的人不在了，只要这世上还有他关心的人，或其他生命，他的魔法秘密就应该被雪藏。是啊，对于一个皇位仍没坐稳、四处都是叛军的女王来说，还有什么比一个违反法律而存在的强大巫师更值得忌惮的呢？他相信女王会替他保守秘密，然而真正在意并且顾忌他的魔法的人，正是桂妮薇儿，卡美洛的统治者。

他竟然还天真地在村民面前使用魔法，而且是足以翻天覆地的魔法。亚瑟愿意了解他，了解真正的他，并且不愿他改变，希望他能够永远做他自己，不意味着其他的人都会这样看待他、信任他。那唯一一个即使他满腹秘密像个谜团却仍然愿意无条件信任他的人，早已不在了。

梅林用手掌抹了一下下巴，脸上的泪痕已干，眼中怒火正旺。他屏息静气，将身体里的法力聚集在右手手心，双眼看定里昂爵士，他曾经并肩战斗过的伙伴。

他现在必须战斗，不仅为他自己，也为他命不久矣的老朋友。

然而，在他使出招数之前，基哈拉突然脖颈耸动，深吸一口气，巨尾一甩将梅林扫向洞穴深处，同时口中喷吐着火焰冲向了里昂的敢死军团。

梅林被巨大的冲击力推倒在地，好不容易爬了起来，只闻洞口喊声震天，龙啸声、冲锋声、跌下悬崖的惨叫声、兵甲碰撞的金属声……梅林竭尽全力爬向洞口，却看到伤痕累累的老龙和最后一群骑士共同坠下悬崖。人类嚎叫着下坠，然而老龙也没有展开双翼——他的翅膀已经骨头折断、幅翼破损，再也无法飞翔。

“艾苏萨！”梅林痛苦地呼唤着小白龙。

艾苏萨应声俯冲下去，然而消瘦的身躯和羸弱的双翼根本带不动老龙庞大的躯体，只能被基哈拉带着下坠。

梅林跪在洞口的悬崖边，眼睁睁地看着悬崖下惨烈的一幕。他召唤艾苏萨带他飞下去，落在血肉模糊的战场上。

基哈拉已经不动了。任凭梅林怎样呼唤，都无法使这传说中的神奇生物抬一下沉重的眼皮。他用力推着基哈拉的额头，艾苏萨也用脑袋拱着老龙的躯体。

卡美洛的骑士团无一生还，全部在与恶龙战斗中坠崖而死。梅林看着满地横陈的躯体，不禁怒火中烧。原本不必如此，原本自己对桂妮薇儿已经俯首称臣。然而权力真的可以扭曲心灵，不论那心灵原来是怎样善良纯洁。如果没有一颗正直而强大的心，和用人不疑的自信，那么一旦获得予取予夺的无边权力，则难免被其腐蚀、落入无尽的深渊。

这也是为什么亚瑟的存在如此难能可贵。

他靠在老龙庞大的身躯上，静静地思念着亚瑟。如果他还在，那么这个国家也不至于如现在这般被折腾得翻天覆地、满目疮痍，只有他的仁慈与智慧能够带给阿尔比恩繁荣与和平。他还在的时候，桂妮薇儿还是个令人尊敬的王后，里昂还是忠心耿耿的圆桌骑士。那时他们都是朋友，不论男女长幼，不论出身尊卑，彼此间的信任和关爱使他们团结在一起。而如今，在他曾经愿意冒死相救的好朋友手下，他失去了老友，同时失去了自由和安定的生活，他回不去他的家，卡美洛，只能像他父亲那样到处躲藏，风餐露宿，蛰伏于群山峻岭，消失于世人眼中，连他的存在，都成为诅咒。

“基哈拉，”梅林哽咽地开口，“你知道吗，在我们找到御龙者的前一天，我差一点就要告诉亚瑟我父亲的事了。但是我终究没能说出口。他那时很失望，因为我不信任他，没有对他坦诚。但是他理解我，令人心痛地理解我，因为他是王子，所以已经习惯了人们对他有所保留。其实我也一样，我不想在他面前保有秘密，我想全然地信任他，也使他能毫无顾忌地信任我，我想做他身边最可靠的人。你不知道，看到他因为身份而孤独的样子，我有多心疼……我是真的不想让他再次因为我而失望……”

“亚瑟……他从来没有……对你失望过，从来都……没有。”

“基哈拉？”

巨龙没有睁开眼，只是用嘶哑的声音回答他，“不论你……对他的感情如何，他，对你都一样。”

那是老龙的最后一句话。

梅林和艾苏萨一起，用火焰埋葬了老龙和卡美洛的战士们。烈火熊熊，将一切焚烧殆尽。梅林的双眸映着火光，闪烁如星。年轻的魔法师送走了他曾经的一切，那引导他命运的导师，那并肩战斗过的朋友，那他生活过、并在其中找到了存在意义的国家。他还不知道自己能去哪里，他不能回家和盖亚斯道别，也不能回伊阿多尔看望他的母亲，他只能带着名为“阳光”的小龙开始他的流亡，而阳光照耀到的地方，并没有欢迎他们的所在。


	3. To Be or not to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只是我满足自己解构欲望的产物。

伦敦的冬天真冷。

梅林靠着意志力把自己从被窝里拉出来，哆哆嗦嗦地蹲在壁炉前面，却没有看到期待中温暖的橙黄色火苗。木炭还有的是，只是火焰不知什么时候熄灭了，怪不得屋里的空气都仿佛降到了冰点。他伸出双手，睡眼朦胧地念出稔熟于心的咒语，可炉膛里毫无反应。他又念了一遍，没反应。脱离被窝后寒意已经将困意赶走了大半，他聚精会神地念了第三遍咒语，然而炉中的木炭只是敷衍地弹出几个火星。

梅林沮丧地站起来，将手伸向壁炉上摆着的火柴盒。近来，这种魔法失效的事情时有发生，因此饶是大法师梅林的家中也不得不常备火柴这种愚蠢的发明。作为一位老人，梅林对于新鲜事物的接受程度已经算很高了，更别提他可是亚瑟王时代的老人。然而这些稀奇古怪的小物件常令他又爱又恨，虽然嘴上瞧不上，但是用得比年轻人都顺手。

更加令人沮丧的是，火柴用完了。梅林想起上一次用火柴生炉子的时候，自己一边将最后一根火柴划燃丢进炉中，一边咬牙切齿地发誓再也不用这自作聪明的小东西。而现在，在壁炉面前颜面尽失的老法师不得不披上外套，去外面买上两把新火柴。

外面的街道已经被白雪覆盖，灰蒙蒙的天空下是难得澄澈的世界。下水道散发出的污浊气息被雪掩盖，路面堆积的腐烂落叶也被积雪掩埋。温暖的北大西洋暖流带来的潮湿空气和丰富降水令整座城市焕然一新。伦敦难得的清新景致使满腹牢骚的梅林心花怒放。更巧的是，几十步开外的道对面就站着一个背包的小女孩，看起来像是在叫卖火柴。

梅林踱着步子向那个小女孩走去。是了，他看清了她手里攥着的东西，正是一把火柴。

“嘿！孩子！过来这边。”他隔着街道叫那个女孩。

女孩听到后十分激动地小跑过来。

“慢着点！孩子。”

路拐角突然冒出来两个高个的男孩子，一个手里捧着干净的木匣子，另一个握着一只打火机。看到那两个男孩向梅林走过去，小女孩慌张地飞跑起来，仿佛担心会被他们抢了生意；梅林看着她那个慌乱劲儿，显然是已经被抢了不少生意。

梅林也看见了卖打火机的男孩，但是他还是决定买小女孩的火柴，便向他们摆摆手。

“啊——”一声尖叫划破清晨的宁静空气，梅林下意识地跑到小女孩身边，只见她已经倒在血泊之中，一匹高头大马正在受惊地奋起前蹄，一个穿戴整齐的白发车夫从旁边的马车上跳下来，正在试图控制住躁动的马。马车车窗里，一位打扮入时的贵妇人透过小窗子往外看。

“救人要紧。”梅林想着轻轻将手覆在女孩脸上，眯起双眼念动咒语。

不出所料，咒语失效了。梅林急得满头大汗，一头白发在风中挣扎，然而体内熟悉的魔法流动此时却像死了一般。他凭着一千多年前的医师经验判断出小姑娘的生命正在渐渐流逝，然而他无力的双手却使不出任何有效的魔法。

“说你呢！别挡路！”那不可一世的马车夫在他头上打了一个鞭花，吆喝着要他离开，而车内的女人早已放下了小窗上精致的窗帘，决心不看这血污的场景。

梅林的胸膛内充满了愤怒。他握紧双拳，双眼死死盯着冷血自私的主仆二人，感受着居住在他体内的魔法。

然而什么也没发生。

他只能眼睁睁地看着车夫向他啐了一口唾沫，驾着马车绕过他们离开，而倒在马路中间的小姑娘的身体渐渐变得冰凉。

即使是活了一千多年、见惯了生死无常的梅林，也难以掩饰内心的悲愤与压抑。

随着火车驶离城市，头顶浓厚沉重的烟雾终于现出条条缕缕的纹理，颜色也从苍白转为稍浅的钢蓝色，云层薄的地方甚至能看到背后的天空赤裸而健康的胴体。工厂里咆哮的机器和工人间或发出的沉重叹息渐渐弱不可闻，直捣云霄的烟囱也被抛在脑后。窗外忽而出现大片的牧场，用木围栏整齐地分割开来，沉睡的牧草在轻软的雪被下心满意足地躲藏。牧场上散布着许多一人多高的干草捆，也被积雪严严实实地遮了起来。

梅林看向窗外，尽量忽略火车前进时各部件之间摩擦产生的有规律的韵动，以及那单调而不知疲倦的喀嚓声。他还是第一次任由自己的身体被填进这钢铁巨兽的腹中，由它咆哮着带自己飞奔。他对面坐着的男人将报纸扣在脸上呼呼大睡，响亮的鼾声和呼气时引起的纸张颤动的沙沙声形成了单调的和弦；他身边的小孩子靠在妈妈的手臂上安然酣睡，浑圆而裤脚干净的小腿偶尔反射般弹起来踢一脚梅林。所有的旅客都对于熟睡在火车胃中这件事习以为常，只有梅林时时遭受着一阵阵撕裂感引发的恐慌。他感到自己的存在与周遭格格不入，而维持常态的努力则以肉眼可见的速度消耗着他的精力，使他疲惫不堪。后来他终于体力不支昏昏睡去，然而即使是睡梦中，他的梦境也与整节车厢里那些庸庸碌碌的梦泾渭分明。

醒来时他的体力丝毫没有得到恢复，然而心情却轻松了不少，他禁不住暗暗感谢自己每到心情不好时总能梦见亚瑟的特殊能力。即使近来魔法频频失效，这个技能他仍然使用得得心应手。

梅林踏上索尔兹伯里的月台，将唯一的行李，一只牛津包，甩在背上，却在直起身的时候闪到了腰，疼得他又弯下腰去。周围熙熙攘攘的人群如海浪般推挤着他，但没有一朵浪花为他的痛苦多做停留。不知从什么时候起，衰老似乎伴随着魔法的流失席卷了他的生活，蚕食着他的意志。现代医学常常令他恐惧，然而那些自以为是的医生们并不能给出比卧床、少活动更多的建议，或者说这才叫做科学。

科学！梅林两手攥着背包带，穿行在人流中，腰侧的肌肉还在隐隐作痛。科学，曾几何时，钻研科学的人还要像他那个年代使用魔法的人一样被绑上火柱烧死，没过多久人们竟然已经放任科学大行其道了。梅林想起他最后的老朋友，就是被这些满口科学的人绑上了解剖台——还是为她特制的大型解剖台，而那瘦骨嶙峋的老母龙却无法开口说一句话，大眼睛里噙满泪水。梅林自责自己没有教会她说话，然而错过语言黄金时间——现代科学家是这么说的吧——的艾苏萨终究无法学会人类的语言，也没办法张口向那些道貌岸然的刽子手们求情讨饶。

他还记得，那时的人们是怎样把“解剖活龙”这样一项伟大的实验大书特书，大张旗鼓地印满整份报纸，甚至还将报纸发行到了大洋彼岸，据说在殖民地还引起了一阵“狩猎恶龙”的狂热活动。他更忘不了的是，仅仅过了一百年，秉持“科学精神”的人们就将自己祖辈们大逆不道的屠龙之举当作“弄虚作假、耸人听闻的迷信活动”而嗤之以鼻。

他不禁感叹，最近几百年来人的变化越来越快，连城镇的面貌也跟着日新月异。这里离剑栏不远，本来是他不愿意重访的处所，可五百多年前他故地重游的时候，却发现这里已经没有丝毫古战场的痕迹。那时大教堂刚刚落成，城镇也在四周渐渐形成，梅林混在从四面八方前来的移民之间定居于此，并度过了半个世纪。最后，他不得又一次在其他人发现自己的异样之前搬走，而现在，他已经可以在伦敦居住许多年，熙攘的人潮给了他绝佳的掩护，而如同他们自己发明的机器一样冷漠的城市人才不会关心五十年前住进来的老人是不是仍然精神矍铄。

然而现在他不得不和那些年轻的市民打个招呼，因为他已经没法单靠大教堂辨别方位。他依稀记得陨王谷距离尼莫顿巨石不远，但是古迹周围的地貌早已今非昔比。好在曾经人迹罕至的圣地现如今已经成为游人如织的旅游景点，在索尔兹伯里的市民中间无人不知、无人不晓。他几乎毫不费力就到达了目的地，并且毫不费力地惊掉了下巴。

山谷四周的平地上停着一列列马车，车夫三三两两聚在一起聊天，或者把帽子扣在脸上打盹。盛装打扮的游人络绎不绝地进出山谷，小孩子在狭窄的过道里跑进跑出，焦急的母亲追在后面，绅士们则对着巨大的神像啧啧赞叹。原本庄严静穆的陨王谷如今人声鼎沸，热闹非凡，拥有着新的信仰的人们大声地谈论着异教的遗迹，犹如谈论马戏团里的猴子。梅林缓慢地挤过人群向里走，却在水晶洞穴前被拦了下来。洞口竖立着“游人止步”的告示牌，叮叮当当的采矿声从洞里传出来。面孔黝黑的采矿工人推着装满水晶的矿车从洞里钻出来，工头提着鞭子一脸凶神恶煞地立在旁边，更有荷枪实弹的保安立在洞穴两旁把守。一车车光彩夺目的珍贵矿石被装车运往不远处的铁路沿线，那里有一辆货运列车静静地蹲在铁轨上。他看到工人用铁锹铲起矿石抛进一节节货车车厢，再随手抹一下额头上泥污的汗。

梅林惊呆了。他瞬间就明白了自己魔法流失的原因。古老宗教的圣地，他的魔法的源头，已经变成了旅游景点和矿坑，那为他的魔法源源不断地注入力量的水晶山洞也被榔头和铁锹、蒸汽火车和产业工人给拆毁了。他预感到，这个矿坑资源枯竭的那一天，将是他的魔法消失殆尽之时。

工业时代的阿尔比恩，或者说大不列颠，已经没有魔法的容身之地了。

梅林失魂落魄地离开了面目全非的陨王谷，但并没有回到索尔兹伯里，而是继续向西行进。难得的旷野使他无所适从的心情稍微平静，那荒草遍地的萧条冬景反而使他倍感熟悉。他感觉不到饥饿，也尽量不去感受身体的疲倦，然而衰老的身体令他难以支撑远距离的跋涉。他不得不停下来，坐在一块大石上歇歇脚。一阵歇斯底里的咳嗽后，他难以抑制地感到一阵恐惧，仿佛必然的衰老正在一点一点蚕食他的生命。他已经活得足够久，久得成为了一个传说，久到熬过了撒克逊的入侵，送走了阿瓦隆的仙女，见证了世界上最后一头龙的死亡……或许，就像他与生俱来的魔法天赋一样，他的漫长的生命也将随着工业时代的到来而走到尽头。

他拂了一下衣襟，站起身来，继续前进。他不知道自己为什么还要执着前行，既然着数百年来他都没有再回到那个最熟悉的地方，事到如今，为什么还要寻根一般踏上归程。但是他的脚步丝毫没有停顿，他的气息均匀而短促，向西，直到萨默塞特，那是古时候卡美洛的心脏。

不出他所料的是，那里早已没有什么皇宫。问遍了大街小巷的行人，却没有人知道那传说中的古老王国曾经伫立的所在。然而，令他惊奇的是，一位乳脂软糖店的年轻老板娘居然熟悉这个传说，甚至还能叫出艾默瑞斯的名字。老板娘极为热情地切下一块太妃糖口味的乳脂软糖用纸包好强塞进梅林手里，又继续手法娴熟地用两块刮板在案板上推揉着浓稠的糖浆，嘴上絮絮叨叨地对梅林讲着自己的身世。她说自己的母亲是传说中德鲁伊人的后裔，她的祖先在撒克逊人入侵之后逐渐与其通婚、融合，康沃尔、德文郡一带不少人都或多或少地保留有德鲁伊血统。她笑着说，传说中的德鲁伊人还会使用魔法呢，不过即使传说是真的，现代德鲁伊人身上的魔法血统也早已被稀释得难以和自然之灵沟通交流了。他们唯一保留下来的传统，就是德鲁伊人口口相传的传说故事，像艾默瑞斯啊，尼莫埃啊，莫德雷德啊……

“还有莫甘娜！妈妈，还有莫甘娜！”

不知什么时候跑出来的小男孩抱住老板娘的大腿，神情激动地对他们大叫。

“是的，还有莫甘娜。”女人对梅林不好意思地笑了笑，“这孩子最喜欢她。”

然而对于寻找卡美洛城堡的位置，老板娘也只能表示无能为力。梅林十分真诚地谢过了德鲁伊老板娘，其认真之态令对方不禁又塞了一大块糖给他。

只有梅林知道自己到底在感谢什么。

那两块甜得过分的乳脂软糖抚慰了他空空如也的胃，他边走边继续问路，最后终于有一位老者不确定地向他指了城镇以北的一处城郊工地。他没有多做停留，拄起手杖便向北进发，最后在日落时分到达了老人口中的工地。梅林自觉已经没有什么变化能够惊吓到他了，然而这片熟悉的土地如今陌生的面貌还是使他内心一震。那里四周插着木杆，拦上了警戒线，吊牌上写着英格兰皇家考古队[1]，土墙之间，到处都是蓬头垢面的学者和工人。那里依稀还留存着质地脆弱、残破倾颓的古城墙遗址，然而断壁残垣间丝毫看不出卡美洛曾经的辉煌。

梅林眼睁睁地看着一个年轻人惊叫一声，小心翼翼地把一块心形的宝石用布捧给一个老头，接着周围许多人围过来，嘀嘀咕咕地商量着，梅林从上面只看到一圈不同程度谢顶的脑袋。

那块宝石唤起了他久远的回忆，那是曾经承载着大法师希根灵魂的宝石，而如今却和普通宝石并无二致。那一圈脑袋凑在一起微微耸动，然而接触宝石的人全部毫发无损。

希根已经不在了。梅林感觉不到那块宝石中的魔力，那保存于宝石中的灵魂也早已消散在笼罩英国的浓雾和烟尘之中。

他找了一棵大树靠着坐下，静静地等待夜幕降临。虽然那块宝石已经失效，然而它证明了他看见的这座正在被发掘的古城遗址就是他无比熟悉的家，卡美洛的城堡。尽管一切已经物是人非，亚瑟，格温，盖亚斯，基哈拉……那些他熟悉的名字，包括他自己的，都已经成为德鲁伊民族传唱的故事，而他，他一个人，仍格格不入地存在于这个机器与工业的时代，做着亚瑟归来的幻梦。

他生活得如此之久，久到几乎快要忘记了自己为什么要活着，他依靠体内强大的魔法对抗着时间之箭的削割，在亚瑟留下来的土地上颠沛辗转，安静地目睹着这片土地上的沧桑巨变。时间几乎变得对他毫无意义，而生命亦随之变得无法感知。只有死亡和时间才能使生命具有意义。当他拒绝了死亡和时间，也就使自己的存在状态变得暧昧不明。

唯一支撑他活下去，永无止境地活下去的，是一个预言，或者说是一个执念。

当危机降临阿尔比恩之际，亚瑟会归来。

当他还是个男孩的时候，他便明确了自己生存的意义，那就是辅佐阿尔比恩最伟大的亚瑟王，将魔法重新带回这片土地。亚瑟之死并没有消除这个意义，而是使之无限延长，伴随着他的呼吸和心跳，和魔法共同存在于他的血管里，融入了他的生命中。将一个人的生命意义寄托于他人的身上，这轻浮而可笑的事情在永生的梅林身上显得无比严肃与沉重，而这充满悲剧色彩的等待在梅林心中却是无比温暖。

是的，无论何时想起亚瑟，梅林都能感到那种熟悉的温暖，就像每个叫亚瑟起床的早晨，拉开窗帘时包裹住他的阳光，就像亚瑟的金发，还有他眼中的光芒。

即使魔法能够对抗时间，梅林仍不可避免地缓缓衰老下去，但是在他心中的亚瑟仍然是那个充满朝气的青年。他知道不论何时只要他回来，就一定会认出自己，或者他会先认出那个跳到亚瑟背上还用脚踢他的无赖老头，然后再叫着“梅林”给他一个久违的拥抱。当他不愿思考得那么深的时候，这个预料之中的拥抱就成了他度过漫长岁月的希望。

梅林闭上双眼，陷入了熟悉的冥想。从亚瑟的眼睛开始，他的高鼻梁，他的微微撅起的嘴唇，他有点不整齐的门牙，他的喉结，他的金发……直到他的结实的怀抱将自己笼罩。

梅林放任泪水涌出眼角，划过脸颊时由热转凉，然后在酸涩的思念中重新体会“活着”的感受。他还有人类的情感，他还活着，他还能等下去。

一阵突然的心悸令他按住胸口，猛地睁开眼睛。每时每秒，他都感到体内魔法的流逝，而由魔法维持的生命也正随之衰弱下去。

他的时间不多了。

在他活着的时候，阿尔比恩经历过许多大大小小的危机，内忧外患、蛮族入侵，王权衰落、贵族崛起，然而没有一次危机大到召唤回曾经的亚瑟王。他不知道老龙的预言将如何实现，而现在大不列颠的女王手中的权力已经极其有限，议会在国家的各个领域占据着控制权。削弱王权已经成为历史趋势，他不知道现在的“阿尔比恩”什么时候还会需要一个历史上的“封建君主”来解决危机。

可不论亚瑟归来的希望多么渺茫，他都只能等下去，他不能看着出现在机器时代的亡友独自面对这陌生的一切，他肩负着辅佐亚瑟王的使命，他……

他还有话没有对亚瑟说。

天空渐渐暗下来，工地中的考古学家们纷纷收工，向着稍远处的营地走去，只剩下两个年轻人原地看守。梅林躲在树后看着其他人陆续离开，伸手控制着古城墙上的一块已经风化的土砖挪动了一下。这种简单的魔法不需要咒语，他在来到卡美洛之前就能做到，果然成功了。其中一个年轻的看守听到了动静，回头看了一眼，梅林连忙又挪了一下。

这下那个信仰科学的年轻人吓坏了，连忙叫起他的同伴，梅林顺势控制着砖块向着他俩飞去，终于成功地使两人哇哇乱叫着逃离了考古基地。

看来现代人也不是那么无所畏惧嘛。

梅林连忙抄起袍子、拄着手杖向城堡废墟跑去。他在用布包好的发掘文物中间心急火燎地翻找着，即使随手碰掉珍贵的杯盘碗碟也在所不惜，毕竟这些东西他曾经摔过不少，对于他来说没有什么贵重的。

两个年轻人并没去搬救兵，而是直接逃离了这里，给了梅林足够的时间找到他要的那个东西。

一只象牙号角。卡斯巴德的号角。

梅林将号角小心翼翼地收在背囊里，转身离开时不小心碰掉了一个包裹。包里的东西掉了出来，梅林愣住了。

是那个圣杯。曾经引发惨烈战争的圣杯，如今就躺在他的脚下。

梅林犹豫了一下，还是拿上了他。

梅林步伐坚定地向着来时的路走去，向着索尔兹伯里西北方向的郊外，尼莫顿巨石，也就是现在的巨石阵。他走走停停，衰老疲惫的身躯不容他像年轻时候一样日夜兼程，而荒凉萧索的旷野景象使他的心境也陡生凉意。他还记得自己是怎样阻止亚瑟召唤父亲的亡灵，甚至不惜在前往巨石阵的路上向他撒娇——虽然毫无作用。然而想起跟亚瑟斗嘴的场面，梅林还是不由自主地嘴角上扬。

他感到，当死亡逼近之时，他的人生竟然变得出奇的清澈，一切选择都如此简单直接，无需犹豫和过分思考。这是他几百年来第一次意识到自己生命的鲜活，或许只有在死亡面前，人才能真正感受到自己活着。

时隔数百年，他终于体会到了亚瑟当年的心情，那无论如何也要见到所爱的人一面的强烈感情。亚瑟问过他，如果有可能见到自己的父亲，他会不会也这样做，梅林回答会的。但是无论他怎样尊敬和热爱自己的父亲，他也不会糊涂到想要通过召唤亡灵来见上他一面。

可现在，他脑中唯一想做的事就是在临死之前见一次亚瑟。

他不知道死后的世界是怎样的，不知道死后的人们会不会住在一起，不知道依靠魔法获得了这么漫长的生命的自己是否还算是活着，还有资格在死后保留灵魂，不知道现在流行的基督教和自己那个时代盛行的宗教对于死亡的解释到底哪个才是真的……

他无意思考深奥的哲学或者神学问题，他只想见亚瑟一面。

这是他自亚瑟死后度过的数百年生命里唯一一次任性。

就让他任性一次吧。

巨石阵与陨王谷一样，已经被开发为了旅游景点，周围隔着几百米的距离拦起了警戒绳，引导着游客绕巨石一周游览观光。巨石阵周围是广袤的原野，地上没有积雪，只有无边衰草和呼啸的北风。即使是这样恶劣的天气，来这里游玩的人仍然络绎不绝，人们聚集在石阵周围指指点点、高谈阔论，不远处的马车散乱停放，小孩子们跑来跑去，远观之下巨石显得无比渺小、其貌不扬。

梅林耐着性子等待，他已经等了数百年，不介意再等这一天。

距离石阵不远的草地上，有人三五成群地就地野餐，北风刮过野餐垫将食物残渣抛洒到枯草地上。梅林想起了曾经不知多少次，自己也是这样和亚瑟在野外扎营，吃着自己亲手熬煮的食物，伴随着大多数毫无营养的对话。如果那时的他知道现在自己对亚瑟的想念，他一定会把许多没有说出口的话毫无保留地说出来，而不是像现在这样对着北风默默倾诉。

衰老使人多愁善感啊。

等到夜深人静，蟋蟀鸣叫，原野上空旷无人时，他拿出号角，心中想象着回忆过无数次的那张脸，那个身影，将号角送到嘴边。

沉寂了数百年的卡斯巴德号角呜呜哀鸣，如泣如诉的声音响彻旷野。夜幕下，一星白光出现在他的视野中，并且随着号角声不断变大，直到笼罩他的全身。那光芒仿佛在召唤，梅林不自觉地向前走，走入光芒的中心。

视线模糊之际，一个逆光的人影渐渐清晰，梅林用双手疯狂地抹着眼睛，不让泪水遮挡哪怕一点他深爱的人的身影。

他本以为自己有千言万语想对他说，但见到亚瑟的那一刻，他竟说不出一句话，只能不断地抹着夺眶而出的泪水，最后情不自禁地扑进亚瑟怀里。

亚瑟也顺着他的动作做出拥抱的动作，脸上惊喜的笑容一如往日。

然而，梅林的手臂穿过了亚瑟的身体，他直接扑到了亚瑟的背后。两人同时转过身，仍旧保持面对面，不约而同地尴尬地笑了。亚瑟伸手放到梅林的脸颊上，小心翼翼地不让自己的手指嵌入梅林的体内，而是在表面划动，做出拭泪的动作，可是两人的皮肤之间隔着生与死的巨大鸿沟，无论灵魂如何纠缠也无法触碰。

他们之间相隔了过于漫长的光阴，梅林一时不知道该跟他说什么。亚瑟还是死时那个金灿灿的青年，而梅林早已白发苍苍，皱纹钻进皮肤，刻下记录岁月的史诗。梅林不想错过这宝贵的交谈机会，只能亚瑟、亚瑟地叫着他的名字，颤抖的声音中是难以掩饰的爱恋。

“你该走了，梅林。”亚瑟依依不舍地提醒他，但是手掌依然停留在梅林脸颊的位置上，即使无法触碰。梅林没有动，也没有再去抹眼泪，只是用眼睛抓牢亚瑟的脸。这时亚瑟再也忍不住将脸凑过来，将嘴唇伸到梅林的嘴唇前。

明明无法触碰彼此，梅林却产生了一种错觉，亚瑟嘴唇的温度隔着生死的面纱传递到了他苍老的嘴唇上。那根本算不上一个真正意义的接吻，但是却真实得令他的心尖轻轻颤动。

当他终于不得不转过身的时候，他听到身后响起亚瑟的声音。

“别回头，梅林，我们都知道会发生什么。”仿佛猜到他心中所想，亚瑟急切地呼喊，“我爱你，别回头。”

“我也爱你——”梅林背对亚瑟，边抬起沉重的脚步，边用沙哑的嗓音大喊。

但是再也没有了回音。周遭只剩虫鸣，原野恢复了黑暗。

离开巨石阵后，梅林重新踏上了旅程，但是此时的他内心已经无比充盈，甚至似乎连脚步都变得轻快，而坐火车也没有那么难以忍受。

其实，已经没有什么地方是非去不可的了，但是梅林仍然想要趁自己活着时走访一下那些地方，或许这只是他作为人最后的仪式感。火车、公共马车、徒步、又是火车……他行走在现代化的大不列颠土地上，每一个脚印都显得坚实可靠。他不仅走过了记忆中那些和亚瑟一起历险的处所，也路过了年轻的工业化国家创造出来的新奇建筑，直到他的脚步最后抵达了一片已被夷平的原始森林旧址。

原来参天的古木现在已经只剩下巨大的圆盘状树桩，野草丛生的地面现在变成了光秃秃的沙地，风卷黄沙向着他的脸扑去。他记忆中的那片湖泊仍旧存在，但是已经小了一半，周围干涸龟裂的裸露河床昭示着原本的湖泊范围。梅林行走在石块遍布的旧河床上，内心五味杂陈，但是这个地方还是轻易地让他想起送别亚瑟的那天，想起基哈拉的那句预言。他的步子沉重而悲凉，仿佛每一步都是在走向死亡，他已经预感到自己因魔法而延长的生命将随着魔法的消逝而走向终结。

他最后坐在一块巨石上，强打精神挺直了腰杆。他不能死。他还要等亚瑟回来。他不会让亚瑟归来时独自面对一片全然陌生的环境，独自面对咆哮着吞食煤炭的蒸汽火车、肮脏逼仄随时塌方的煤矿、空气浊臭逼人的纺织工厂、人口密集的城市爆发的霍乱和瘟疫、农民被赶出土地的乡村……不，即使没有这些，他也会在这里等待亚瑟归来，因为那是他的爱人。

他支撑着衰朽的躯体爬起来，向着污浊的湖水走去，缓缓弯下腰，用手中的圣杯舀了一点水，毫不犹豫地仰头喝了下去。

无论生死，在所不惜。

[1] 作者杜撰。然而此时的考古学已经产生。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然好像亚梅的戏份不多，而且亚瑟一开始就掉线了……不过还是私心打个tag


End file.
